


Подарок для личной жизни

by miroveha



Series: Любовь, дружба и другие неприятности [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sex Shop, запутанные отношения всех со всеми
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем была виновата Панинья — Эдвард точно это знал. Но в том, что он пообещал на свадьбу ей с Уинри подарить фаллоимитатор, наверное, все-таки был больше виноват его длинный язык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок для личной жизни

Во всем была виновата Панинья — он точно это знал.

Попытки переспорить ее стали для Эда чем-то вроде дурной привычки. Стоило Панинье изобразить на лице свою самую раздражающую ухмылку, протянуть невыносимо противным голосом «Эй, коротышка, как насчет ещё одного раунда пива? Или детям сегодня ничего не продают?», как у него перед глазами загорались кровавые звезды — и больше он уже ничего не слышал, включая доводы собственного рассудка.

Уинри считала, что они просто слишком похожи, чтобы мирно уживаться в одном пространстве. Эд считал, что ничего она не понимала.

С другой стороны, учитывая, что Уинри бросила его ради Паниньи, может быть, какая-то доля истины в ее словах все-таки была. Небольшая. То есть, совершенно нормальная — заранее спасибо за все комментарии, Ал, — но все-таки… В этом месте мысль его обычно останавливалась, не желая признавать очевидное. Никому он не умел лгать так хорошо, как самому себе.

В любом случае, только и исключительно по вине Паниньи к тому моменту, как они наконец перешли к цели своей встречи (то есть начали обсуждать, что будут дарить Уинри на День Рождения в этом году), Эд был уже слишком пьян, чтобы помнить об опыте предыдущих споров и тем более о рамках приличия.

— Даже не знаю, что теперь придумать, — трагично вздохнул Ал, весь вечер потягивающий один и тот же бокал сидра. Эд любил брата больше самого себя, но честное слово, он каждый год так вздыхал, а потом появлялся с очередным гениальным подарком, засранец. — Идея с подарочной картой в магазин автозапчастей в прошлый раз была неплохой, но не хочется повторяться. У кого-нибудь есть идеи, заслуживающие внимания?

Лампа в их углу паба едва светила, но даже будь стол освещен софитами, Эд сомневался, что обнаружил бы на лицах своих собутыльников слишком уж обнадеженное выражение. В последнее время они собирались не так часто, но Эд неплохо выучил их обычную рутину. Исключение обычно находилось одно — и оно не замедлило о себе заявить.

— Наш подарок выбирает Лан Фан, — пожал плечами Лин, не прекращая улыбаться. — Она под страхом смерти запретила мне даже думать о том, чтобы искать что-то свое.

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Эд.

Лин был ещё одним засранцем, только этому засранцу ещё и незаслуженно повезло. Будь у самого Эда такая девушка, как Лан Фан, то он бы точно не заставлял ее заниматься организационными делами в одиночку. С другой стороны, возможно, словно «заставлял» в этом случае было неуместно; Эд куда легче мог представить, как она в ультимативном порядке берет организацию их совместной жизни в свои руки, а Лину доверяет только выбор занавесок. И то если он будет хорошо себя вести.

— Неудачники, — хмыкнула Панинья, отхлебнув из четвертого по счету бокала пива. Эд невольно посмотрел на остатки собственной третьей порции: он явно отставал. — Смотрите, что у меня есть.

Отставив пиво, она полезла в карман своих псевдоармейских штанов и вытащила оттуда маленькую черную коробочку, в которой лежало простое кольцо из чистого серебра.

— Панинья! — задохнулся Ал. — Неужели?..

Она самодовольно кивнула, спрятав коробочку обратно.

— Не рановато ли? — деликатно спросила Мэй. Эд понятия не имел, что она вообще здесь забыла: они с Уинри были знакомы лишь через Ала и сами особо не общались. Вероятно, вслед за Алом Мэй и пришла; иногда его брат был слишком вежлив для собственного же блага. — Вы прожили вместе только пару месяцев, да и встречаетесь всего полгода.

Ладно, это было внезапно. Такой осведомленности Эд от нее не ждал.

Панинья пожала плечами:

— Почему нет? Мы были знакомы задолго до того, как начали встречаться. Мы обе любим механику и машины, хорошо поесть и сходить на выходных в спортзал, живем в одном городе и вращаемся в одном и том же социальном круге. Мне есть к кому возвращаться по вечерам, а ей — пожаловаться на тупых клиентов. Нам нравится проводить время вместе. Да и потом, — она многозначительно усмехнулась, — секс с Уинри просто отличный.

Больше всего Эда ударило то, что она была по всем фронтам права. И насчет секса тоже.

— Только давай без грязных подробностей, — он брезгливо поморщился, уткнувшись взглядом в деревянную столешницу. — Никто тут не хочет слушать о вашей личной жизни.

— Что, Элрик, завидно? — Он не мог этого видеть, но знал, что улыбка Паниньи стала неприятной. — Не будь собакой на сене, у нее есть жизнь и помимо тебя, знаешь ли.

— Я этого никогда не отрицал. Можно даже сказать, наоборот. — Эд почувствовал, что начинает заводиться. Спорить с Паниньей было тяжело в том числе потому, что она прекрасно знала, куда нужно бить, чтобы он потерял голову.

Ещё, конечно, он винил ее в развале самых продолжительных отношений в своей жизни, но это к делу отношения не имело.

— У тебя был свой шанс, но ты предпочел жизнь вольного художника, — безжалостно продолжала Панинья. — Не думай, что я повторю твои ошибки. Если бы ты удовлетворял Уинри как бойфренд…

— Так, стоп, успокойтесь, — Лин предупреждающе поднял руку. — Панинья, хватит. Мы все за очень рады за вас с Уинри, так что оставь прошлое в прошлом. Эд — прекрати сжимать столешницу, ты сейчас ее сломаешь.

Ал осторожно коснулся его руки, безмолвно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Он прекрасно знал, что настойчиво лезть к брату с вопросами в такие моменты может быть чревато — и то, что он так хорошо его понимал, заполняло Эда глухим чувством вины. Он через силу улыбнулся Алу, сдерживая подступившую к горлу желчь.

Затем перевел взгляд на Панинью, с вызовом смотревшую в ответ, явно не чувствовавшую вины за сказанное. Какая-то маленькая часть Эда одобрила ее прямолинейность; обычно ему нравились люди, которые говорили то, что думали, и не боялись чужой реакции.

— Так я не удовлетворял Уинри как бойфренд, значит? — он снова улыбнулся, но в этот раз улыбка вышла больше похожей на оскал. — Поздравляю, Панинья. Подарю вам фаллоимитатор… в качестве подарка на свадьбу.

— Брат! — шокировано воскликнул Ал, приподнявшись с места.

Эд готов был к тому, что сейчас Панинья выплеснет ему пиво прямо в лицо — но та, после секунды ошеломленного молчания, вдруг громко расхохоталась.

— А давай, — сквозь смех выдавила она, — подари. Только смотри не пожадничай, выбери хороший! Хоть какая-то от тебя будет польза, Элрик!

Чувствуя, как униженно горит лицо, Эд встал и молча бросил деньги на стол. Затем, схватив куртку и рюкзак, практически вылетел из бара, игнорируя удивленные взгляды завсегдатаев: до университетского квартала отсюда было рукой подать, так что он часто здесь бывал.

Панинья, конечно, была виновата во многом — или, по крайней мере, так считал Эд.

Вот только она не была виновата в его собственном идиотизме, а также слишком длинном языке.

***

Иногда Эд начинал всерьез задумываться, в какой момент его жизнь свернула не туда. Сразу после выпуска, когда он отказался получать ученую степень и пошел работать в лабораторию к Изуми, чтобы больше не сидеть на шее у Пинако? Позже, когда слишком много внимания уделял своим проектам и слишком мало — Уинри? А может быть, гораздо раньше, когда их мать умерла от туберкулеза, Ал лежал в больнице с тем же туберкулезом на ранней стадии, и в тот момент в мире не осталось никого, кто смог бы отговорить глупого подростка от не менее глупого решения влезть в долги?

Так можно было додуматься и до того, что вся жизнь Эда пошла наперекосяк, когда его чертов папаша помахал им ручкой и растворился в голубой дали.

У него было много подходящих ответов на подобный вопрос, но, к счастью, он нечасто им задавался. Иногда Ал в шутку говорил, что Эд и экзистенциальные кризисы несовместимы: для него каждая секунда была слишком ценна, чтобы тратить ее на поиски смысла жизни. И добавлял, что Рене Декарт мог бы им гордиться.

Но в то конкретное утро он, очевидно, не существовал, поскольку в его голове не было ни единственной связной мысли. Застонав, Эд перевернулся на живот и попытался спрятаться под подушкой от слишком ярких солнечных лучей. Какого черта, он ведь не так уж и много выпил; немного добавил, конечно, когда вернулся домой — у них стояла давно забытая бутылка бренди, — но не напился в хлам и тем более до забытья; да и вообще, кто отдернул чертовы шторы? Сам он никогда этим не заморачивался, предпочитая включить свет в случае нужды.

Очевидно, это была тонкая месть Ала за вчерашнюю выходку. Такое изощренное коварство требовало ответного хода… как только у него перестанет раскалываться голова.

Он продремал ещё около часа, то проваливаясь в поверхностный сон, то выныривая из него. Наконец его кто-то осторожно тронул за плечо:

— Эд, просыпайся… Эд!

— Ал? — пробормотал он, ворочаясь под одеялом. — Я сейчас, сейчас… ещё секунду…

— Я принес воду и аспирин. Вставай.

Убедившись, что Эд открыл глаза, его несносный младший брат ушел на кухню, где тут же выразительно загремел посудой. Определенно месть, решил Эд, заглатывая таблетку аспирина: обещание завтрака пополам с головной болью, заставлявшей пожалеть его о каждой капле спиртного, что он взял в рот, — очень в духе Ала. Сочетание семейной заботы и неодобрения.

Уинри тоже так делала, только вела себя менее тонко: просто била по голове чем-то тяжелым. Поморщившись, Эд потер висок и пошел принимать душ.

Кухня его встретила запахом свежих тостов и яичницы.

— Стало лучше? — не оборачиваясь от плиты, спросил Ал.

— Не особо, — сказал Эд, даже не притворяясь, что речь идет о его похмелье.

Минуту они просидели в молчании; в конце концов брат поставил перед ним тарелку с едой и сел напротив. Поковырявшись в яичнице вилкой, Эд сломался первым и начал говорить:

— Слушай, мне очень жаль, ладно? Я отреагировал тупо и сам об этом знаю. Уинри с ней счастлива, я знаю, что счастлива, просто я…

— Просто ты думал, что кольцо Уинри будешь дарить ты, а не Панинья?

Ал смотрел на него без осуждения, но и без привычного тепла. Эд сглотнул.

— Типа того.

— Эд, — сказал его брат, — вы с Уинри расстались почти год назад. Вы расстались друзьями, согласившись, что ей будет лучше в Долине Раш, а ты слишком занят наукой. Вы до этого практически полтора года общались только по телефону и только пару дней в месяц — лично. Так почему тебя настолько сильно это грызет?

Что Эд мог сказать ему в ответ? Что он идиот, отталкивающий от себя всех по-настоящему ценных людей? Будто Ал сам не знал. Наверное, не будь они кровными родственниками, то Ал уже давно сбежал бы от него с криками.

— Просто… — Эд покачал головой. Как для признанного гения, это слово слишком уж прочно поселилось в его лексиконе. — Я не знаю, Ал. Я всегда думал, что женюсь на Уинри, заведу детей и стану примерным семьянином, в отличие от нашего ублюдка-отца. Это был практически мой план-максимум. Большего я и не хотел.

— Во-первых, — тихо, но твердо выговорил Ал, — это несправедливо по отношению к Уинри, и ты об этом знаешь, брат. Она заслуживает большего, чем выполнения твоего плана-максимум.

Эд поморщился, но промолчал; Ал явно ещё не закончил.

— А во-вторых, когда ты в последний раз действительно размышлял о том, чего хочешь от жизни? Не просто делал то, что получается у тебя лучше всего, не решал задачи, случайно подвернувшиеся под руку, а в самом деле останавливался хоть на секунду и думал над своим будущим?

Вот теперь Эд действительно удивился. Пожалуй, на подобные темы они с братом не разговаривали с самого… с тех самых пор, когда Эд клятвенно обещал Алу, что его вылечат от туберкулеза.

— Ты думаешь, я занимаюсь тем, чего не хочу? Тогда тебе явно стоит поговорить с Изуми, она почему-то считает, что я слишком много времени провожу в лаборатории. Результаты нового эксперимента с клеточной культурной очень интересные, кстати; у них вскрылась абнормальная реакция на препараты груп…

— Не переводи тему, — нетерпеливо отрезал Ал. — Про науку мы можем поговорить позже. Скажи мне в двух словах, Эд: чем ты планируешь заниматься через год? А через десять? По-прежнему сидеть в лаборатории?

Очевидно, да. Но Ал явно хотел услышать какой-то другой ответ.

— А что ещё мне делать? — теперь Эд начинал злиться. — С университетом я закончил — это ты решил остаться на кафедре и уйти в преподавание, меня эта стезя никогда не привлекала. Уинри нашла себе Панинью, секс на одну ночь ты не одобряешь, так что теперь, мне умереть от горя? Или начать бегать за кем-то, как Мэй — за тобой?

— Мы с Мэй встречаемся, — буднично сообщил Ал. — Уже полтора месяца.

— Вы встреча… что? Что?

Ал молчал.

— Ты мог бы… сказать, что ли.

— В перерывах между лабораторией, сном и походами в бар за случайным сексом, очевидно.

— Ты же нашел время, чтобы донести неодобрение моим образом жизни. — Эд резко отодвинул уже остывшую яичницу. Аппетит, и без того на удивление слабый, угас окончательно. — Прекрасно. Меня окружают парочки. Наверное, теперь я кажусь тебе ещё более жалким.

— Эд, я вовсе не это имел в виду. — Вздохнув, Ал сжал пальцами переносицу. — Ты же знаешь, больше всего меня волнует твое собственное счастье. Знаешь же? Я просто за тебя волнуюсь. Уинри, кстати, тоже. Черт, да даже Лин, хоть его большую часть времени вообще нет в Аместрисе! Ты мог бы… немного больше обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг тебя? Общаться с людьми, развлекаться, попробовать найти себе кого-то более постоянного, чем случайное тело в твоей постели?

Парочки. Все всегда сводилось к парочкам, не так ли? К необходимости найти свою вторую гребанную половинку. И Эд ведь честно старался, но разве ему это помогло? Разве из этого получилось что-то нормальное?

Придется просто смириться с тем, что сам по себе он недостаточно хорош. Только неплохо было бы, прекрати все остальные сыпать соль на рану.

Резко отодвинув стул, Эд пошел в спальню — одеваться. Ал тенью следовал за ним. И только когда он схватил привычный рюкзак, ключи и пошел в коридор натягивать ботинки, Ал все-таки спросил:

— Куда ты?

— Выполнять обещание, данное во время общения с людьми, — коротко бросил Эд. — Пойду куплю Панинье фаллоимитатор.

Выходя, он не хлопнул дверью, хотя ему очень хотелось.

***

На телефоне лежала смс-ка от Лина: «Когда перестанешь дуться — маякни, поболтаем о старых добрых временах». И этот туда же. Они бы ещё комитет по его спасению организовали.

Пару минут быстрой ходьбы немного остудили его голову, и Эд начинал задумываться, куда именно он идет. Пару раз выдохнув, в конце концов он остановился и снова достал телефон.

В Аместрисе все было спокойно — или, по крайней мере, так заверяли его новостные сайты. Быстрый серфинг в Интернете подтвердил худшие подозрения: заняться оказалось решительно нечем; не то чтобы Эду в самом деле хотелось попасть в какое-то шумное сборище в центре, но это казалось лучшей перспективой, чем бессмысленное брожение по улицам. Не будь сегодня суббота, он просто ушел бы в лабораторию, но Изуми грозила всеми карами небесными, если ещё раз застанет его за работой в выходной. Эд знал ее с тринадцати и не сомневался, что с нее станется воплотить все угрозы в жизнь. Ещё можно было пойти в бар, но голова только-только перестала болеть.

Возможно, действительно стоило сходить в секс-шоп. Про фаллоимитатор он сказал в основном для того, чтобы позлить Ала, но за неимением лучших вариантов… «Хоть развлекусь, — решил Эд, — пока буду рассматривать их ассортимент».

Пожав плечами, он открыл онлайн-карту и попытался найти на ней ближайший магазин соответствующего содержания.

Как выяснилось, идти было недалеко.

***

«Товары мадам Кристмас» с виду казались ничем не примечательным магазином: скромная вывеска, витрина с манекенами девушек в красивой, хоть и слегка вызывающей одежде, обычные ступени и перила. Эд на мгновение даже засомневался, что попал по нужному адресу. С другой стороны, а как должен был выглядеть типичный секс-шоп — с членом в человеческий рост на лужайке перед входом, что ли?

Разозлившись на собственную нерешительность, он толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Зазвенел колокольчик.

Зал в магазине, опять-таки вопреки его ожиданиям, был хорошо освещен. Почему-то Эду казалось, что в подобном месте обязательно должен царить интимный полумрак, но привычные стереотипы опять не сработали: полки с товаром, витрины, манекены с одеждой — будто он попал в обычный бутик. Товар, правда, был отчетливо фаллической формы, но с кем не бывает. Про огурцы можно ещё и не такое сказать.

Ладно, стоило признать, что Эд все-таки немного нервничал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Сайты с порнографией в сети, через которые должен пройти каждый уважающий себя подросток, да и сам секс — это одно, а разговор про интимные подробности с незнакомцем — все же другое.

Может быть, в конце концов это была не лучшая его идея.

— Эй, — позвал он, не давая времени себе запаниковать и передумать, — есть кто-нибудь?

Никто не отозвался, но присмотревшись, Эд обнаружил в углу стойку с компьютером, за которой, уткнувшись в телефон, сидел консультант и что-то сосредоточенно читал, не обращая внимания на происходящее. Темные волосы падали ему на глаза, не давая толком рассмотреть лицо. Возмутившись подобной наглости и полному игнорированию клиента, Эд подошел и сказал уже громче:

— Эй!

К его огромному сожалению, консультант не подпрыгнул. Моргнув, он поднял взгляд от телефона:

— Прошу прощения, в данный момент магазин ненадолго… — Затем он наконец увидел Эда и медленно улыбнулся, оглядев его с головы до ног. Под этим оценивающим взглядом сразу же стало ещё более неуютно, и Эд нахмурился, но улыбка консультанта не дрогнула. — …магазин ненадолго опустел. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Голос у него был неожиданно глубокий и какой-то… очень гладкий, навевающий мысли о шелковых галстуках и атласных повязках. И прочих примочках не для среднего класса, которые носят в основном высокомерные снобы.

«Пусть только попробует спросить, сколько мне лет, — мрачно подумал Эд. — Мало ему не покажется». В нынешние двадцать ему иногда все ещё отказывались продавать алкоголь, а по взгляду этого парня казалось, что он мысленно высчитывал, сколько Эду расти до легального посещения таких мест, как секс-шоп. Впрочем, какого парня? Вблизи стало заметно, что он как минимум лет на шесть-семь старше Эда. И по-прежнему работает консультантом в подобном месте?

Извращенец какой-то, определенно.

— Мне нужно выбрать подарок, — грубо сказал Эд. — Для одного… друга.

Улыбка консультанта стала понимающей, и он явно не поверил ни единому слову. Врезать ему сразу захотелось ещё сильнее.

— Разумеется. У нас вы найдете прекрасный выбор подарков на любой вкус. Вы ищите что-то конкретное?

— Фаллоимитатор. Член. В общем, то, что вы тут продаете. Разве это не ваша работа — посоветовать мне что-нибудь?

— Безусловно, — согласился чертов консультант. — Пойдемте, я покажу вам наш ассортимент.

Видимо, сотрудникам здесь и правда многое позволяли, поскольку обтягивающие джинсы и темный джемпер явно не могли быть местной формой. Ладно, может быть, джемпер. Но джинсы точно нет — разве что в качестве рекламы местного товара.

С другой стороны, это имело смысл.

— У вас есть предпочтения по поводу формы и размера? Цвета, может быть? — на ходу спросил консультант. — Вы уверены, что хотите остановиться на… простом варианте? Мы предоставляем широкое разнообразие вибраторов и других секс-игрушек. Если хотите, я могу показать.

— Что? — переспросил Эд, пропустивший большую часть его речи мимо ушей.

— У нас большое разнообразие. Я покажу.

Слово «разнообразие» не отображало всей полноты того, что лежало на этих полках. Эд даже не представлял, зачем людям покупать в личное пользование фиолетовый член. Или член с блестками. Да и с какой целью кто-то захочет засунуть в себя предметы такой странной формы… Впрочем, назначение некоторых других вещей, лежащих на полках, вообще оставалось ему неясным.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Эд, показав на странную бесформенную массу телесного цвета прямо под веселенькой выставкой разноцветных членов.

— Мастурбаторы. — Заметив на лице у Эда полное непонимание, консультант вздохнул и с некоторой осторожностью начал объяснять: — Их берут одинокие мужчины. Когда у них нет возможности или времени завести отношения с подходящим партнером или партнершей для секса, но возникают определенные физиологические нужды, то обычно…

Наконец до Эда дошло — перед ним лежала искусственная задница. Он с отвращением отшатнулся:

— Фу, и такое покупают?!

— Почему бы и нет? — Консультант позабавлено склонил голову. Темные волосы снова упали на глаза, но улыбка казалась искренней. — Если так подумать, то это немногим отличается от поиска партнера на ночь. То же анонимное удовольствие, но не нужно делать вид, будто тебя в самом деле волнуют чужие переживания.

Эти слова неприятно напомнили ему нотации Ала. Эд горячо возразил:

— Есть разница между тем, чтобы переспать с незнакомым тебе человеком, и просто воображать, что ты с кем-то переспал!

— Может быть, техническая. Но последствия? В общем-то, те же самые.

— И все равно… Надо быть полным неудачником, чтобы на такое пойти.

— В отсутствии романтических отношений с другими людьми нет ничего предосудительного. — Консультант приподнял брови. — Так же, как и в получении удовольствия.

— Так что, вы сторонник использования этих самых мастурбатуров? Мощная реклама товара. И правда, зачем вообще связываться с настоящими людьми? — с сарказмом спросил Эд, закатив глаза. — От них одни проблемы.

Против его ожиданий, консультант не разозлился — казалось, выходки Эда только его забавляют. Это… бесило. Вдруг захотелось увидеть искренние эмоции на этом привлекательном лице, обращенном к нему с таким вниманием и отсутствием осуждения. Даже принятием.

Хотя какое, к черту, принятие, если они видели друг друга в первый и, скорее всего, в последний раз в жизни?

— Я сторонник осознанных отношений. И, пожалуй, ответственности за принятые решения. Если бы люди не стеснялись разумно подходить к тому, что доставляет им удовольствие, — консультант вдруг улыбнулся, и от этого его темные глаза будто зажглись, как звезды, — то не только наши продажи выросли бы вдвое, но и сами избежали бы многих проблем в отношениях со своими партнерами.

Внезапно у Эда пропало всякое желание продолжать этот спор. Быстро отвернувшись, он ткнул пальцем в другой стеллаж:

— А это что?

— А, — сказал консультант. — Это для лучшей стимуляции простаты. Или точки джи — в случае женщин. Кстати, если вы ищите подарок для друга женского пола, то на соседнем стеллаже есть большая коллекция страпонов. Прекрасный способ разнообразить личную жизнь.

Эд стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как на скулах постепенно загорается румянец. Уинри предлагала как-то попробовать, но за те пару месяцев, когда у них был активный роман и они трахались, как кролики, до покупки дело так и не дошло. С тех пор, как они расстались, Эд пару раз приходил домой с парнями вместо девушек — они с Уинри ещё на ранних стадиях отношений признались друг другу, что чувствуют любопытство в отношении своего же пола, — но дальше взаимной дрочки и петтинга все это никогда не заходило. Даже выпив, целиком довериться какому-то незнакомцу он оказался не готов.

Впрочем, дарить Панинье страпон? Это весь жест лишало смысла.

— Этой конкретной женщине, — отрезал Эд, — ещё страпон точно ни к чему.

— Вы считаете? — Казалось, теперь консультант чем-то разочарован, но по его темным глазам сложно было понять. Какое у него право вообще разочаровываться в клиенте? Сплошной абсурд. Ещё он был слишком высоким — Эду приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, и это раздражало дополнительно. — В том, чтобы отдать женщине активную позицию в сексе, нет ничего унизительного.

— Я знаю, что женщины тоже могут быть сверху! — Вот теперь Эд по-настоящему оскорбился: за мизогина его ещё не принимали. — Дело вообще в другом. Слушайте, просто посоветуйте мне чертов фаллоимитатор и закончим на этом, ладно? Не надо читать мне нотации, мне их и от брата хватает!

— Прошу прощения, это было неуместно с моей стороны. — Консультант примирительно выставил вперед руки. — Я не хотел…

Но Эда было уже не остановить — все эмоции, скопившиеся внутри него за последние сутки, хлынули потоком:

— Уж простите, если я не хочу дарить своей бывшей на свадьбу страпон! Ее новая девушка и без того достаточная стерва, и я, конечно, сам дурак, но не настолько! У них там и так личная жизнь удалась, и я не хочу вмешиваться больше необходимого — черт, да я даже разговаривать об этом не хочу!

И только договорив, Эд понял, что сам себе противоречит: если уж он не хотел об этом рассказывать, то точно не стоило вываливать всю подноготную какому-то совершенному незнакомцу. Который первый начал разговаривать с ним об отношениях и сексе. Да. И все это было как-то…

Кашлянув, консультант спросил:

— А что насчет вашей личной жизни?

Да он же с Эдом флиртовал.

Вот к чему были все эти намеки, взгляды, улыбки. Он больше расспрашивал Эда о его предпочтениях, чем говорил о лежащих тут на полках игрушках, как должен был бы любой консультант, желающий продать побольше товара и повысить себе зарплату. И Эд все это время честно не понимал, что происходит.

Когда он ходил в бар, то и те, кому он понравился, и те, кем заинтересовался он сам, обычно были куда более прямолинейны, не говоря уже о том, что куда менее трезвы. Эд мало разговаривал со случайными сексуальными партнерами; часто он не знал даже их имени. И уж точно он обсуждал с ними меньше теоретических нюансов секса, чем за последние пятнадцать очень странных минут. (Неужели их прошло всего пятнадцать?)

Теперь у него точно горело все лицо, не нужно было даже зеркала, чтобы в этом убедиться.  
Схватив первое попавшееся под руку дилдо, Эд протянул его консультанту, старательно отводя глаза:

— Это. Вот. Я возьму это. Пожалуйста.

Ему ничего не ответили — только по ладони легко скользнули чужие пальцы, забирая игрушку. Эд на секунду задержал дыхание, но консультант уже шел прочь, к стойке — видимо, пробивать товар. Может быть, это все-таки был такой изощренный способ убедить его что-нибудь купить. Может быть, их тут всех тренировали заигрывать с клиентами, чтобы повысить продажи.

Ладно, это уже была паранойя. Нужно успокоиться; ничего страшного не случилось.

Ничего вообще не случилось, и это… немного разочаровывало?

— Готово, — донесся все тот же глубокий голос от стойки. — И небольшой подарок от нашего магазина. К свадьбе.

Эд вскинул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ему протягивают пакет с чеком. Неловко расплатившись, он открыл уже рот, чтобы что-то сказать — понятия не имея, что именно, — но в этот момент снова зазвонил дверной колокольчик, и Эд закрыл рот так резко, что, кажется, даже услышал щелчок челюсти.

Ну, ему ведь говорили, что магазин опустел ненадолго.

К стойке быстрым шагом пошла — почти побежала — растрепанная девушка, и она начала говорить ещё от входа:

— Рой, спасибо, что подстраховал, извини, что так долго, я старалась как можно быстрее, но… ох. Ты обслужил клиента?

В ее распахнутом пальто виднелся бейдж с именем: «Ванесса». У его консультанта такого не было.

— Подстраховал? — непонимающе спросил Эд, поворачиваясь к стойке. — Что значит — «подстраховал»? Вы… вы тут не работаете?!

— Я один из владельцев, — невозмутимо сказал Рой. И улыбнулся.

Эд с большим трудом заставил челюсть не отвиснуть: хватит, ей и так сегодня досталось.

— Один из акционеров, на самом деле, — продолжал Рой. — У нас целая сеть заведений по всей столице. У Ванессы сегодня были некоторые сложности личного характера, и она попросила ненадолго ее подменить. Вообще говоря, на дверях висит табличка «закрыто».

Видимо, Эд ее не заметил, пока пытался набраться храбрости, чтобы войти внутрь. Он растерянно сказал:

— Но… Я же…

— Считайте эксклюзивными услугами, — приятно ответил Рой. — Не беспокойтесь, в счет они не входят.

— Эм, — красноречиво выразился Эд. Затем спохватился: — Спасибо.

Забрав пакет, он вышел из магазина так быстро, как только мог, при этом не переходя на бег — стоило сохранить по крайней мере остатки достоинства. Наконец, спустя два квартала, Эд успокоился достаточно, чтобы остановиться и заглянуть в пакет за обещанным подарком.

Помимо упакованного дилдо, там лежали ещё две вещи: тюбик смазки и белая с синим элегантная визитка. На ней было просто сказано: «Рой Мустанг. Адвокат», а ниже шел е-мейл и номер телефона.

***

Домой он возвращался куда дольше, чем шел от дома к секс-шопу — ходил кругами, чтобы остудить голову, но та, как назло, не охлаждалась. Солнце светило вовсю, радуя приятной как для марта погодой. Наконец Эд остановился у какого-то дерева в небольшом сквере, прислонился к нему спиной и набрал до боли знакомый номер.

Уинри взяла трубку после шестого гудка.

— Эд? — спросила она с удивлением, но в то же время и с радостью. — Привет. Давно ты не звонил.

— Привет, Уинри, — он невольно улыбнулся. — Эй, слушай… ты завтра свободна?

— Хм, дай-ка подумать… ну, выставка автомехаников заканчивается в шесть, а на вечер в Центре у меня особых планов нет. Разве что Панинья меня куда-то сводит. Подожди-ка, — с внезапным подозрением начала Уинри, — ты же не думаешь увильнуть от вечеринки на мой День Рождения через две недели, правда? Я знаю, что ты не любишь Долину Раш, но Эд…

— Нет, нет, я приеду, — смеясь, Эд покачал головой, хоть она и не могла его видеть. — Просто подумал, что… ну, почему бы нам не поговорить, если ты все равно в Центре? Я о многом за последнее время думал, и хотел… ну знаешь, чтобы в твой новый год мы вошли без сожалений и недомолвок. Хорошо?

— Ох, Эд, — тепло сказала Уинри. — Ну конечно. Панинья заедет за мной после окончания выставки, но если хочешь, можем встретиться во время обеденного перерыва?

— Было бы здорово, — Эд ухмыльнулся. — Я знаю, где в этом городе подают лучший яблочный пирог.

Они поболтали ещё немного, и, вешая трубку, Эд чувствовал искреннее облегчение впервые за долгое, долгое время. Все же они с Уинри сначала и прежде всего были друзьями, и хорошо, что сумели ими остаться. Он мог быть не тем человеком, который подарит ей семью и настоящий дом, но прежней не усложненной близости с ней Эду отчаянно не хватало.

А что касается всего остального… будущее покажет. Для начала было ясно, что надо начинать искать не только подарок на День Рождения, но и подарок на свадьбу: если он в самом деле припрется с фаллоимитатором, Ал ему голову оторвет — и будет, в общем-то, прав. Да и Панинья заслужила от него наконец честного разговора.

Эд пошел домой, и чужая визитка жгла ему карман.


End file.
